


Lodgings at Deal

by Alona



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alona/pseuds/Alona
Summary: A reunion.





	Lodgings at Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eschscholzia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eschscholzia/gifts).



"You've done it again, Sophy. The Admiral isn't so comfortably berthed."

Mrs. Croft shared her husband's complacent smile looking over their lodgings. "It gave me an interest while you were away, my dear Captain."

"You're always busying yourself and contriving," said Captain Croft admiringly. "You might have rested. You are looking, forgive me, somewhat wan."

Mrs. Croft thought of malaise-filled weeks counting down to the earliest probable date of their reunion, and then, happily, that she would tell him about it soon, when his safe return was a novelty no longer.

"A passing complaint. It will not trouble me now."


End file.
